A parts mounting device adsorbs a part held by a parts supply device (feeder) with an internally depressurized adsorption nozzle (hereafter referred to as “nozzle” as well), conveys the part to a predetermined position on a substrate, and attaches the part to the substrate (hereafter, adsorption and attachment are collectively referred to as mounting). As regards the parts mounting device, directions crossing a gravitation direction (inclusive of obliquely) are supposed to be X and Y directions (X-Y plane) and a direction crossing the X and Y directions (X-Y plane) perpendicularly is supposed to be a Z direction. At the time of the attaching operation in this case, the parts mounting device moves a nozzle to a position (a predetermined X, Y and Z position) in the vicinity of a part (adsorption target) held by a feeder by moving the nozzle (a head or the like having the nozzle) in the X and Y direction and Z direction, adsorbs the part by stopping the nozzle for a predetermined time and depressurizing inside of the nozzle, and attaches the part onto a predetermined position of a substrate by moving the nozzle adsorbing the part in the X and Y direction and the Z direction at predetermined operation velocity.
There is JP-B-4607820 (Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, a method of increasing the stop time of the adsorption nozzle in a case where an occurrence rate of abnormalities at the time of part adsorption has increased is stated.